


Truth or Consequences

by DaveandKen_Archivist



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaveandKen_Archivist/pseuds/DaveandKen_Archivist
Summary: An idea of Hutch's brings the guys together in a whole new way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> by Dararose.
> 
> Note from the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Dave & Ken's Diner](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Dave_%26_Ken%27s_Diner), which experienced a drop in traffic to low levels following the opening of the official Starsky & Hutch archive. Still wanting to preserve the archive, Open Doors began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. An announcement was posted to OTW media channels, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the archivist using the e-mail address on [ Dave and Ken's Diner collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/daveandkensdiner/profile).

 

 

Starsky sprinted frantically through the crowd, knocking things off tables and shouldering people out of the way.  He hit the heavy double doors of the Saddle Bar Club at a dead run and felt the instant shock of the cool fall evening, as he nearly bowled over a couple on the sidewalk. 

 

The look on Hutch’s face had told him all he needed to know.  His partner was pissed off and Starsky could hardly blame him.  Reaching the car, reason returned and he knew he couldn’t just drive away and leave his partner.  He plastered himself to the side of the Torino, as if for comfort and support and waited the short time it took Hutch to catch up with him.

 

One look at the man did nothing to reassure him.  His partner’s face was as red as Starsky’s favorite shirt and he closed his eyes waiting for the blow that never came.  Instead, the other man stepped around him to open the door, grabbed him firmly by the arm and pushed him into the passenger seat.  He held out his hand and Starsky, not wanting to anger him further, simply dropped the keys into his palm.  Without one word, Hutch slammed the car door shut.  Rounding the front of the Torino, he took a seat on the driver’s side and started the car.

 

He remained silent throughout the short drive to Venice Place, pulled up to the curb and turned expectantly to his partner.

 

“You’re coming up.”  A simple statement of fact.

 

Starsky was going through some emotions of his own, and didn’t appreciate the command.

 

After all, he’d been grabbed and rudely shoved into his own car, coerced into giving up his keys and endured the silent treatment all the way to Hutch’s.  Now Hutch was completely ignoring their partnership and demanding rights that Starsky felt crossed the line.

 

“Would that be an invitation or a command, Hutch?”  He asked, clipping his words to make sure his partner knew that he didn’t appreciate his actions.

 

“What do you think?”  The word moron, although not spoken, hung in the air like a word balloon in a comic book, raising the dark-haired mans hackles and wrenching the words from his mouth before he thought how utterly juvenile they sounded.

 

“What if I don’t want to?”

 

Hutch’s eyes flashed and the muscles in his jaw visibly tightened.

 

“You owe me an apology and I plan on getting one.  As I see it, you have only two choices…climb the stairs on your own or I’ll drag you up them.”  Hutch leveled his index finger at Starsky.  “We need to talk and right now I’m not inclined to wait long.”

 

“That’s how you see it, huh?”  Starsky turned toward him in the seat to better assess the other mans body language.

 

‘I said it, didn’t I?”  Hutch’s voice quavered with repressed anger.

 

Starsky could think of no way he could get out of this with his dignity intact.  He knew that his partner was perfectly capable of forcing him up those stairs, as angry as he was, although not without a fight and he really had no desire to hurt Hutch.  He opted for dumping the situation back into Hutch’s lap.

 

“Fine…I have a few choice words for you, too.”  He opened the door and climbed out, his back rigid and unnaturally stiff.  He headed for the stairs, Hutch close behind him.

 

As he climbed, he got a mental vision of ascending the stairs to face his fate on the gallows and he started panicking.  He thought of bolting, but Hutch had his keys and it was a long way home.  His only chance was to grab the keys out of the other mans hand and run for it while Hutch was busy searching the door jamb for his key, but that plan was foiled by his partner, who simply used the key that was on Starsky’s ring to open the door.  Then he stood on the threshold, wondering what Hutch was thinking…what he could do to explain his behavior.

 

He wasn’t prepared for the slight shove from behind and he stumbled and almost fell on his face.  He turned to Hutch and noticed that he was leaning against the door, with his arms folded, effectively sealing off his only route of escape.

 

There was silence for what seemed to Starsky like hours, but was probably a matter of minutes.  Hutch studied him intently like a new species of butterfly mounted on a board.

 

When he finally spoke, his voice was soft, but cool and dispassionate.

 

“I think you owe me an explanation, buddy.”

 

“Maybe it’s you who should explain.  You didn’t have to take my keys, shove me into my own car and literally kidnap me just to get an explanation.  What’s next?  Want to take a punch at me, feel free, if it’ll make you feel any better.  I know I crossed the line, but…?”

 

“Line?”  Hutch exploded.  “With you, there are no lines.  You’ve been over the top, as far as I’m concerned, ever since we got this case.  I just don’t understand why?”

 

“So, I got a little carried away…”

 

“I can only wish that somebody had carried you away before you made a fool of yourself and me.  I asked you to sit down and shut up repeatedly, but you acted like you were possessed.  Starsk, I love your enthusiasm, but you go too far sometimes.”

 

The last line confirmed to Starsky that his partner still cared and he lost his defensive attitude.

 

“I am sorry, Hutch.  Too much beer and my brain cells were a little over loaded.”

 

Hutch’s icy blue eyes lost their intensity and he approached Starsky.  He still looked stern.

 

“I’m sure that’s true, but I don’t think it’s the whole story, is it?” he asked, searching Starsky’s eyes as if he could step through and touch his soul.

 

“What else could it be, Hutch?”

 

“You know. Spill it.  What were you feeling tonight?” Hutch reached out and touched Starsky’s arm.

 

It felt like he’d just been hooked up to a lie detector.

 

“I guess I was feeling so damn proud of you, but a little envious, too.”  Starsky ran his tongue around his cracked lips.  “I mean, we do everything together and this was something I couldn’t do with you.  I wanted to be a part of it.”

 

The blue eyes softened and there was a slight smile on the handsome face.

 

“Guess I can forgive you for that.” Hutch said softly.  He stuck his index finger in Starsky’s face.  “But if you ever…”

 

“I won’t, Hutch.  I promise.”  Starsky felt almost giddy with relief.

 

Hutch headed for the kitchen, and then turned around.

 

“I forgive you, but…still, I think there should be consequences.”

 

Starsky was totally caught off guard.  “Consequences?” he choked out.

 

“Yes…consequences…something to remember so you won’t get ‘carried away’ again.”

 

“What kind of…of…?”

 

“Consequences, Starsk, and I wouldn’t tell you…you’d just have to submit to whatever I think you deserve.”

 

“But…”

 

“It’s who do we trust time, Starsk.” Hutch said softly.

 

“I trust you, Hutch, but why are you bringing this into the mix all of a sudden.”

 

“I just think there should be some way we could make a statement when we don’t like something the other’s done without all the squabbling.”

 

Starsky smiled.  His enthusiasm had returned.  “You mean I can use this consequences thing, too.”

 

“If I ever give you an occasion to use it.”  Hutch said, grinning.  “Of course, with me being practically perfect, that’ll never happen.”

 

“Perfect as a bucket with a hole in it.”  Starsky chuckled.  “Okay, what’s my punishment?”

 

“Promise you won’t resist or fight anything I do…all right?”

 

“I swear.”

 

“Remember you said that.”  Hutch said softly.  “Okay, lie down on the floor.”

 

“On the floor?”

 

“Uh uh…no questions, Starsk.”

 

Starsky did what he was told, wondering what Hutch could have in mind that involved such a vast amount of space.  He was feeling very antsy and just wanted this over with quickly.

 

He was shocked to watch Hutch step over him and sit down, straddling him.

 

“You ready?” Hutch asked.

 

Starsky just nodded his head.  He was beyond speech.  This whole experience puzzled him, yet he found it titillating somehow.

 

He wasn’t prepared to have Hutch start tickling him.  The other man definitely knew where he was the most ticklish.

 

Hutch was unprepared for his own reaction.  As he leaned in to be able to reach Starsky’s sensitive underarms, he realized that he’d never been in such an intimate position with his partner.  As Starsky squirmed and wriggled under him, he also realized that he was virtually sitting on the dark-haired mans groin.  The very thought of their proximity caused him to lose control of his cock and he was surprised to find that he had a rock-hard erection.

 

He propelled himself up and off the other man so fast that he lost his balance and landed on the floor next to him.

 

Starsky was immediately bending over him.  “You all right, blondie?”

 

“Just a little tired, Starsk.  What do you say we cut this evening short?” He asked, taking his partners hand to get up from the floor.

 

“I was going to say that, too.  So…are we taking this ‘consequences’ thing seriously?”

 

“Sure, it’s a good way to hold each other accountable.”  Hutch answered, anxious to rush Starsky out the door so he could ponder what had happened.

 

“Pick you up in the morning, buddy?”

 

“I’ll be ready. G’night.”

 

Starsky stopped at the door, as if to say something, and then thought better of it.  “See ya in the morning.”

 

Starsky was glad to get out the door and leaned against the other side.  The night was cool now and it felt good as it washed against his over-heated skin from an open hall window...

 

‘What the hell was that?’  He asked himself.  ‘It’s a good thing Hutch didn’t feel that boner, he’d have freaked.’

 

 

 

                                                                          ***

 

 

 

They’d come back to Starsky’s apartment after their last day on traffic control, hot and exhausted.  They’d showered at the station, but as soon as they stepped outside, the thick blanket of summer heat hit them full force. 

 

Hutch got two beers out of the refrigerator and threw one to his partner, who had settled in on the couch.

 

“How about I order us a pizza, everything but anchovies.”

 

“That sounds good, but first we have business to discuss.”  Starsky said sternly.

 

“What business?”  Hutch plopped down on the couch beside him.

 

“Consequences, blondie.”  Starsky smiled wickedly.

 

“Oh, Starsky…we both had too much to drink that night.  It was a dumb idea”

 

“I knew you’d say that, now that the shoe’s on the other foot.”  Starsky continued.  “I know you felt I had it coming for landing us in the hospital, but did you ever really think about how I’d feel…thinking you might never get your memory back.  I was scared shitless.”

 

“I know and I’m really sorry.  Can’t we just leave it at that?” The furrow in Hutch’s brow was getting progressively deeper.

 

“Consequences, Hutch.  I don’t ever want to have to go through that kind of trauma again.”

 

Starsky turned to face his partner.

 

“Do you submit to however I want to punish you?”

 

“I guess I don’t have a choice, since I’m the one who came up with this bonehead plan in the first place, do I?”

 

Starsky’s smile grew wider.

 

“Close your eyes and don’t open ‘em.” was the command.

 

Hutch did as he was told.

 

“A while back, you told me I wasn’t a good kisser.”  Starsky said softly.  “That’s been on my mind ever since.  I’ve never had any complaints from the ladies I’ve been with, so I’ve decided you’re going to find out just what kind of kisser I am.”

 

Hutch’s eyes opened wide.  “I don’t think…”

 

“Did I tell you to open your eyes?  I’m in control here and I said close ‘em and keep ‘em closed.”

 

Hutch dutifully closed his eyes tightly.

 

“Now…I’m closing my eyes, too, and we’ll both think of the woman we’d most like to be with.”

 

Hutch nodded his head signaling that he understood.

 

Starsky closed his eyes, but not before he cupped his hands around his partners face.  He covered Hutch’s lips softly with his.  He expected some resistance, but Hutch took everything that he gave and even slid his tongue into the dark-haired mans mouth, sucking Starsky’s tongue into his own mouth.  Long moments passed before Hutch groaned.  Thinking he’d gone too far, Starsky pulled back, breaking the connection.  The pair had difficulty meeting each others eyes and Starsky got up and headed for the bathroom as leisurely as he could under the circumstances.  Hutch pulled the afghan over his lap and leaned back, his head against the back of the couch.

 

They tried to initiate some small talk afterwards; looking everywhere but at each other and it wasn’t very long before Hutch decided he should go home. 

 

As Starsky walked with him to the door, he asked, “Hey, blintz…who did you pretend you were with?”

 

“Uh, what’s her name…Carol, that new redhead in the file room.  How about you?”

 

“Stephanie…the new rookie…she rides with Baker…have you met her yet?”

 

“No, but I’ll have to look her up, if she affects you that way.”  Hutch started out the door, then stopped and stood in the doorway.

 

“And, Starsk?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I was wrong.  You’re not a bad kisser.”

 

Hutch all but ran to his car and sped off because he didn’t trust himself not to blurt out that he hadn’t been thinking about anyone other than the man who had been kissing him.

 

                                                                               ***

 

 

 

They parted as soon as they left Huggy’s.  They’d gotten together and were trying to resolve their problem.  They were a long way from a peaceful reconciliation, but they had come to an agreement that they should both drop Kira like a hot potato, so when she called them each, they set up the little scene at Huggy’s.  As Hutch headed for his car, Starsky grabbed his arm. 

 

“No way, you’re coming with me.”  He said quietly.

 

“But my car…”

 

“That car will still be the same wreck when I bring you back.  It’d be a blessing if somebody swiped it.”

 

“At least my car can’t be seen from outer space.”

 

Starsky pulled him over to the Torino, opened the door and shoved him in.

 

Settling himself in the driver’s seat, he snuck a look at Hutch.

 

So…we’ve come full circle, huh?”  Hutch muttered.  “Consequences again?”

 

“Maybe, maybe not,” was Starsky’s cryptic answer.

 

The trip was silent.  Hutch knew that he’d screwed up badly and whatever Starsky had in mind by way of consequences was probably less than he deserved.

 

Reaching the stairs to Starsky’s apartment, Hutch made a last effort.

 

“You know, Starsk…I could have called you on it the time you opened the door and let me fall down these stairs.”  I could have broken my neck.”

 

“You’re right, but you didn’t.”

 

“Or there was the time you arranged a wrestling match for me and I almost got choked to death.”

 

“Right again.”

 

“And there was the time you flaunted Meredith in my face.”

 

“Flaunted?”

 

“There’s no other word for it.”

 

They had reached the door of the apartment and Starsky opened it and ushered his partner in.

 

He got a beer for each of them and he sat down next to Hutch on the couch.

 

They were both quiet for so long that Hutch felt that he had to break the silence.

 

“So, what are my consequences?”

 

“As I see it, tonight you’ve got two choices.” Starsky said softly.  “It’s Truth or Consequences…like the game show.  You can choose one or the other, but if it’s truth, you’d better answer all my questions with the honest to god truth, ‘cause I’ll know if you’re lying to me.”

 

“I’ll take truth.”

 

“You sure?  Some of the questions might not be easy to answer.”

 

“Have I ever lied to you, Starsk?”

 

“Not about the important stuff and this is important.”

 

“Okay, you’ve got it.”

 

“Hutch, after I told you I was in love with Kira, why’d you sleep with her?”

 

‘Nothing like coming out shooting and with a damn cannon, too.’  Hutch thought to himself.

 

“Because I needed to break you two up.” He replied.

 

“Why, Hutch, why did you want to break us up?”

 

Hutch hung his head.  “Because I was so damn jealous, I couldn’t see straight.”

 

“You were jealous of me?  Did she mean that much to you?”

 

Hutch brought his head up to look straight into the other mans dark blue eyes. “I wasn’t jealous of you, meathead, I was jealous of her.  Anyway, she wasn’t good enough for you.”

 

“Then that would mean…”

 

“That would mean, god help me, that I’ve managed to fall in love with the most irritating…”

 

Starsky did the only thing he could think of to stop his partner from extolling his other virtues.  Launching himself at Hutch, he grabbed a piece of his shirt in both fists, hauled him close and covered his mouth with his own.  He felt Hutch’s arms come around him and hold him close.  Since his arms were trapped between them, he took advantage of the situation to work his hands up under the thick black sweater to rub the smooth chest, tweaking the small round nipples and then down into the waistband of his jeans, trying to work the button loose.

 

Hutch seemed content with kissing him, running his fingers through the dark curls as though it was something he’d been aching to do for a long time.

 

Starsky, on the other hand, was trying to move them in the general direction of the bedroom.  That was made nearly impossible by the lip lock Hutch had on him, so he broke away.

 

“Hutch, c’mon, work with me here.”

 

Hutch was looking dazed, so finally Starsky grabbed him by his belt and tugged him into the bedroom, where he pushed him down on the bed. Hutch immediately grabbed Starsky with two fists full of butt cheek and began nuzzling his navel.  Starsky was trying to pull the black turtle neck over his partner’s head, but was thwarted in his pursuit by Hutch clinging so tightly to him.

 

“Hey, you big lug.  I’ve never had a date your size before.  Ya want to help me a little bit?”

 

Impelled into action by Starsky’s words, Hutch grabbed him and yanked him down on the bed, where he straddled him and finished pulling his own sweater off.  Then he proceeded to tackle Starsky’s equally heavy turtleneck and jerk it off roughly.  He seemed fascinated by the wealth of dark hair and spent long moments petting Starsky’s chest and making whorls in the fine fur, ultimately finding the nipples that were hidden and rubbing across them with his fingers, making them harden.

 

Starsky found himself pinned down and helpless, so he busied himself with trying to get the zipper of Hutch’s jeans to move, but it seemed to be stuck, so he grabbed Hutch by the hair and pulled him down, ravaging his mouth savagely.  The feel of skin against skin was driving him wild.

 

“Damn it, Hutch, would you get off of me for a minute and get your clothes off.  You’re cramping my style here.”

 

Crawling off of Starsky, Hutch stood at the end of the bed, trying to get his zipper down, but it was caught in the heavy denim fabric, so he tried to skin the jeans down his legs, muttering, “Damn things are worse than a chastity belt.  Where’s the scissors?”

 

Starsky had managed to shed his clothes now that his partner was up and they both tried to work on Hutch’s jeans.  Finally one last pull and they were in a pile at his feet, along with his boxers.

 

Hutch started to push the other man down again, but Starsky stood his ground.  “This time, I’m on top.  I’m not used to working from the bottom.”

 

“Better get used to it.  If we go on with this, your days as a lady-killer are over.  You even flirt with anyone, there’ll be…”

 

“Yeah, I know…consequences.”

 

“I was going to say ‘hell to pay”, but that’s just as good.  You got it?”

 

“Oh, I got it.” Starsky grinned.  “Now are we about to consummate this bizarre relationship or not?”

 

“We definitely are.  Get down here, partner.”

 

                                                                         ***

 

 

 

The morning sun streaming through the cracks of the blinds woke Starsky.  He looked over to see Hutch sitting in a chair watching him.

 

“Hey,” He said conversationally.

 

“Hey, yourself, lover.”

 

“How long have you been up?”

 

“Quite awhile.  I’ve been thinking and watching you sleep.”

 

“At the same time?  Maybe there’s hope for you after all.”

 

“Starsk, is this for real?”

 

“Real as it gets.  I’ve loved you forever.  I don’t know when it started, but I guess we were both so deep in de Nile, we should have drowned by now.”

 

“Very funny.  More like deep in de closet.”

 

“Hey, babe…wherever we’ve been just doesn’t matter now.  We’re here now and nothing’s going to change that.”

 

“That’s one thing you can make book on.  Nobody’s going to take you away from me.”

 

Starsky glanced up at the calendar that hung on the wall.  “Hutch. it’s the first of May…May day!  It’s gonna be a great month.”

 

“A great life, Starsk, from here on in.”

 

 

 

Never the end

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 Hutch hawas thinking

 

 

 


End file.
